


The Horizontal Tango

by fifty_fifty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Clubbing, Drinking, First Time, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Modern Era, Public Sex, Students, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Top Arthur Pendragon/Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: It’s Freshers week and Merlin and Arthur decide to do the horizontal tango in the hottest club in town.





	The Horizontal Tango

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinkalot 2019 Week 1 Bonus Challenge: Dirty Dancing

The beat of the music pounded through Merlin’s body as he danced amongst a sea of people, all swaying, dancing and moving with the rhythm of the night. He felt as though he was soaring, no longer a person, but a spirit, free and flowing all around. He hadn’t known life could be like this. All those hard years at secondary school keeping his head down and getting on with his work in order to get good grades in his GCSEs. College hadn’t been a whole lot better. He’d still had to keep out of the way of certain people and do his best not to draw attention to who he was.

Now it was Freshers week, and he could finally be free. Free from expectations, from the pressure to confirm, free from the pressure to be good. Free to be himself. Here, now, he could be exactly who he wanted to be; which could be anything, anything at all. He was brimming with life, love and opportunities.

He’d never had a date, never so much as kissed a guy. He hadn’t dared to, for fear of what might happen to him if he was found out. But he knew that he wanted to. Which is why he’d come here tonight. According to his flatmate Gilli, this was a place where he would be guaranteed to pull. A place where filthy, debauched things happened, if you happened to be lucky enough. Gilli told him one time he saw a guy giving another guy a blow job under the table, and another couple jerking each other off pressed against the wall.

Merlin’s heart fluttered in his chest at the thought. So exciting, but so _wrong..._ And yet he wanted it. He wanted to be hunted down and taken on one of these wild anonymous sexual adventures Gilli had witnessed. He might even want other people to watch.

Merlin swayed and danced to the music, wondering what the night might bring to him. Drinking and intoxicated, he was a heady ball of ever growing nervousness as the night started to wear on.

Then he felt it. The solid, hot presence of someone against his back. Slowly, deliberately grinding against him. He bit his lip as the air rushed from his lungs and the pounding music sounded muted, as though he had suddenly been plunged under water and all he could feel was the throbbing beat in his ears. His whole world narrowed down to just him and this mystery man pressing his cock against him.

As the song went on the man’s hands wandered Merlin’s body, first running slowly down his wrist and checking out his wristband. There had been three on offer when Merlin had entered the club; blue which was ‘taken’, pink which was ‘maybe’, and then green which was labeled ‘DTF’. All of which glowed, fluorescent in the UV lighting of the club.

Merlin had chosen the green. Down to fuck. And boy was he. All his teenage years he’d held back from finding anyone and made do with toys which he’d hidden from his mum under the bottom drawer of his dresser. Now he was ready to make up for lost time.

The man placed Merlin’s hand on his wrist and Merlin looked down; green. They were a match. Merlin ground himself slowly back against the man’s cock that was pressed ever harder against his arse in rhythm with the song and the man’s hand moved down his waist pulling him closer against him. He cupped Merlin’s crotch, rubbing the heal of his hand against his stiff. hard cock. He started to unbutton Merlin’s jeans as they danced and Merlin closed his eyes, letting his head fall back onto the man’s shoulder. As his eyes flickered open, he allowed himself to take in the details of the man’s face beside his in the dim light. A sharp, rugged jawline to die for, light shaggy blond hair ever so slightly on the longer side, a strong aquiline nose, and plump lips to die for. Who was this man who had chosen him of all people? He could have whoever he wanted here, and he knew it. But he had chosen Merlin.

Merlin gasped as the man pushed down his boxer shorts and took his cock in his hand, right there in the middle of the dance floor. He let out a moan that reverberated through his body and was lost to the noise of the club. Suddenly Merlin realised that that was the beauty of this. Unless someone was looking, no one would ever know.

The man’s mouth was suddenly pressed against Merlin’s ear. His breath hot and ragged.

“I want to fuck you.”

Merlin nodded, making eye contact with the gorgeous man.

“Merlin,” he gasped out. “My name.”

“Arthur,” said the man.

He let go of Merlin’s cock and pulled his boxers back up and Merlin let out an embarrassing whine. Still, at least he had pulled. He was about to turn and ask the man—Arthur—if they were going back to Merlin’s place, or his, when Arthur’s hands slid down the back of his jeans and underwear and he started to fondle Merlin’s pert arse.

Maybe it wasn’t time to go home just yet.

Arthur’s finger slid down along Merlin’s crack and Merlin’s breath stuttered. But before Merlin could say or do anything, Arthur withdrew his hand, leaving Merlin feeling strangely bereft. The music changed rhythm. Must be a new song and Merlin gasped with surprise when Arthur’s hand returned, this time his fingers cold and slick as they snaked their way down Merlin’s crack until Arthur was pressing his fingertip questioningly against Merlin’s tight furl.

Merlin groaned. And then he pushed back as Arthur’s finger slowly pressed in and in, until he was past the tight muscle and he had his entire finger inside Merlin’s arse. They continued to dance together. Merlin vaguely aware of how crazy and mad this all was. He bit his lip against the burn as Arthur started to push a second digit in alongside the first, stretching him wide.

“Okay?” asked Arthur, pressing his body against him and peppering kisses along Merlin’s neck.

“Yes,” Merlin hissed as Arthur slowly scissored his fingers. Then he jumped as Arthur crooked his fingers, grazing his prostate, making Merlin's cock throb.

Arthur’s other hand pushed Merlin’s jeans down beneath his arse, exposing it to the warm, humid air of the club. It should have felt embarrassing, or strange, or completely out of sorts. But instead it felt right and almost kind of normal.

“You’re being so good for me,” Arthur murmured into his ear as he pulled out his fingers as started to kneed Merlin’s arse again. “Your arse looks amazing. I need to… I have a— I have protection. Can I—?”

“Oh fuck!” Merlin cried out. He reached out behind him and pulled Arthur close. He was shocked as he felt the sudden contact of smooth warm skin against his as Arthur’s naked cock slipped and slid between his arse cheeks. “Just fuck me now! I’m clean, I swear!”

Arthur shook his head. “No, we need to—”

Merlin reached behind him and grasped Arthur’s cock. Thrilling at feeling another man’s cock for the very first time, he quickly guided it down and bent himself forward a bit. He’d done this before with a dildo stuck against his shower wall. Practicing for when he might someday find himself a partner.

He pushed back sudden and hard, crying out a little at the pain that came with being suddenly stretched so far as Arthur bottomed out in him. Arthur cried out too, but in surprise. He held Merlin tight and close.

“That was,” he panted as he kept them both still apart from a gentle swaying to the music of the club, “that was a stupid thing to do. I could be— I mean I’m not. I’m clean too. But you’re still an amazingly foolish idiot.”

“You’re still going to fuck me though, right?” Merlin yelled as he tilted his head back to look at Arthur.

“I shouldn’t,” said Arthur, giving a small jerk of his hips.

“But you are, right?”

Arthur growled into his ear and then nibbled at his neck as Merlin, getting impatient, slowly started to move.

“You cheeky little shit!” Arthur snarled with a sharp thrust that made Merlin cry out.

It was on then, as Arthur drove his cock hard and fast into Merlin’s arse. He held Merlin close against him, allowing Merlin little choice but to take it. Merlin loved it.

Arthur pushed down the front of Merlin’s boxers, his cock springing out, jutting hard and proud from his body as his boxers sat low around his thighs. Merlin went to take himself in hand, but Arthur slapped his hand away.

“No,” he said. “You’re mine. Only I get to touch you. Only I get to give you pleasure. I will decide, when you come.”

Arthur slowed his pace, sliding slowly and smoothly in and out, in a torturous, tormenting tease. Merlin tried to touch himself again and Arthur slammed himself all the way back in as he gripped Merlin’s wrist so tight as to be painful.

“Try to touch yourself again and I’ll leave. Maybe someone else will come along and fill your slutty hole. Someone else who's been watching and won’t be as nice as me about it.”

Merlin swallowed and let his hands hang loosely, helplessly at his side as Arthur started to fuck him to the beat of the music. It felt like hours that Merlin was hovering on the merciless, sadistic chasm of pleasure, where it was both becoming too much and not enough. He needed more. He needed to come. But the words he needed to beg Arthur just wouldn’t fall from his lips.

Finally, Arthur’s hand, warm and strong, wrapped around his cock and Merlin whimpered with relief.

“So good for me,” Arthur cooed. “Such a good slut who is re—ready for my— my—” Arthur gasped and choked out the command; “Come for me!” And Merlin exploded in his hand with sweet, sweet relief as Arthur followed monetarily, his cock throbbing in Merlin’s arse. His hips slowly stuttered to a stop after one, two, three final thrusts and he emptied himself inside Merlin.

They both stood there together in a sea of people, Merlin too dazed and high on his release to care. Eventually Arthur pulled out and helped Merlin, who was rather useless and boneless at this point, to adjust himself and do up his jeans. Both of them a sticky mess.

“Will I—Will I see you again?” he asked, turning his head towards Arthur.

Arthur looked back at him and smiled, his eyes soft. “I rather hope so,” he said. “I’m your halls’ RA*.”

**Author's Note:**

> *RA= Resident Assistant (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Resident_assistant)


End file.
